Desesperacion
by kugga
Summary: Shizuru es raptada, entre sus captores esta una chica de ojos verdes que camina odiando el mundo. En que acabara? La muerte o libertad esta constantemente presente en cada accion de segundo...(Dejen comentario)


Que hubo gente! Adivinen quien volvió! se suponía que debía subir esto ayer pero ya saben, ahora no tengo nada, de nada, de naaaaaaada de tiempo extra. Recuerden que este fic es para el campeonato que fickers, así que no olviden dejar su comentario, para ganar. Por favor no lo olviden. Si este fic gana la primera ronda tendrá una continuación que les gustará 7w7

De verdad les conviene! 7w7

Vendrá lemon y romance y lemon y otras cosas aparte del lemon 7w7

Así que les repito! Dejen su comentario!

.

.

.

.

Desesperación

Doy un respiro, no he dormido casi nada estos días, mi cuerpo se siente cansado cada vez mas, quizá es la poca luz que llega a este cuarto de madera viejo, y el frio que cala mis huesos cada noche. O es el colchón con resortes que se meten en mi espalda. O una mezcla de todo.

El crujir de la madera me alerto de la persona que caminaba por el pasillo afuera de mi habitación, esos pasos lentos obligados y sin gana, ya aprendí a reconocerlos.

Tres cerrojos suenan antes que la puerta se abra completamente, empuja la puerta de mala gana y de forma brusca. Es el mismo chico que he visto estos 4 días aquí. Resoplando da un paso Dentro y deja una bandeja sobre el empolvado piso. Me da una mirada indescifrable y se da la vuelta

1,2,3 se cierran los cerrojos y se marcha a paso lento por el pasillo. No dice nada, como siempre.

Espero sobre la cama un par de minutos, antes de ir por la comida, tomo la bandeja y camino lento para no tirar nada.

Deben ser las 12 del día ya, lo digo por la luz que entra por la pequeña ventana a varios mEtros de altura y me hace adivinar que son las 12 del día, eso también ayuda a no volverme loca y saber que llevo 4 dias aquí.

Detallo la bandeja que dejo el sujeto antes, a diferencia de este cuarto que parece abandonado, la bandeJa esta impecablEmente limpia, igual que todo lo que viene en ella.

Sobre la bandeja vieneN 2 pequeños platos, uno contiene sopa y el otro, carne con arroz blanco. Para terminar un vaso con agua. Lo mismo que llevo comiendo estos 3 días. Al segundo día pasando hambre llegue a la conclusión que no comer solo me afecta a mi, estaré débil y desorientada si no me alimento.

Mientras comienzo a comer vuelvo a vagar en mis pensamientos, quiero que todo esto sea un sueño. Aun no creo estar aquí. De verdad estoy aquí encerrada? Es real ese chiCo de ojos Verdes intenso que me trae comida 2 veces al dia? Es verdad todo esto?

4 Dias antes.

Shizuru es la tipica estudiante modelo que toda escuela tiene. Promedio excelente era acompañado de su carisma y perfecta figura. Todo lo que un hombre o mujer puede desear, pOr donde vieras era una chica perfecta. Eso era lo que pensaba su club de fans. Perfecto promedio. Perfectos amigos. Perfectos pretendientes. Perfecta familia?

-Mamá-con fastidio se dejo caer en el sofa

-Nada de mamá, Shizuru vas a ir, si o si

-Pero, porque tengo que conocer a un tipo que no me interesa

-Shizuru solo es cortesía

-No quiero ser cortes con ellos – acoModo los pliegues de su falda

-Pues es definitivo que iras, asi que no reclames nada, ve a cambiarte

La castaña de mala gana se lEvanto y camino hasta su cuarto, odiaba tener que asistir a un lugar donde podía jurar! estaria muy incomoda

-Que fastidio – repetía por cada tres pasos dentro de su habitación -Si por mi fuera no asistiria a todas estas cosas – Comenzó a cambiar su falda de colegio por un jeans mas cómodo -AuNque….ahora que lo pienso – puso unas zapatillas deportivas en sus pies y abrio la ventana – No tengo porque ir- Sonrió tomando una chaqueta, no cambio la blusa del colegio solo se quito el saco y cambio la falda- Aparte, no pienso casarme aun – Salió por la ventana.

El sol comenzaba a oculTarse, con un poco de esfuerzo salio por la ventana y bajo por una pequeña escalera escondida a un lado.

-Esto fue fácil- Una vez abajo puso el gorro de la chaqueta y corrio lo mas rapido que podia, era obvio que su madre se daria cuenta, pero no le importaba para nada. Ya muchos años estuvo siguiendo las reglas de ella y no iba a seguir con ellos, mucho menos si intentaba meterle pretendientes hasta por lA nariz .

Era un día frio, las calles estaban humedas y el vapor en su boca solo afirmaba lo anterior, era un día muy frio – ¿Por que justo hoy esta para congelar vagos?-froto sus manos entre si y camino a la cafeteria que ya conocia de memoria

-Mai-san -saludo amablemente

-Shizuru-san! Tanto tiempo

-Mai, te vi esta mañana

-Jajajaja lo se, solo es broma -shizuru se acomodo en una de las sillas de la barra- Lo de siempre?

Solo vengo de pa-

-Ya habla tetona – una voz la interrumpió

-Nao…- Mai fastidiada entoRno los ojos- Te digo que no se nada de ella hace dos semanas

-Contigo siempre se va cuando huye de sus responsabilidades

-Nao, estoy igual de preocupada que tu, pero no se de ella, la llame, fui a su departamento, incluso al colegio de su hermana, no se donde esta, puse una denuncia a la policía incluso.

-Si me entero que la estas escondiendo por cualquier motivo, te faltara vIda para arrepentirte- Advirtió seriamente

-No te hagas la mala, mejor avísame si sabes algo de ella- La pelirroja malhumOrada se fue tirando unas sillas al paso

-Ahhh… perdón por eso- Mai se disculpo mientras acomodaba nerviosa un mechón de su cabello

-Creo que estaba muy molesta – Shizuru dijo divertida

-Al parecer su novia desapareció hace algunas semanas y da la casualidad que su novia es mi mejor amiga

-Y la estas escondiendo

-NO! Ni de broma -Contesto rápido -Nat no es de desaparecer asi de la nada, menos ahora que esta a cargo de su pequeña hermana, sinceramente no se do de esta…. Pero espero que este bien – El aire preocupado de Mai contagio a Shizuru, quién inevitablemente comenzó a preguntarse sobre aquella misteriosa chica, y al mismo tiempo empataba estás preocupaciones con la certeza de su madre hallando su desaparición.

Después de pedir todo para llevar , y dejando a una preocupada Mai, Shizuru emprendió el viaje hasta el parque, uno muy hermoso…en verano, claro… A estas horas y con este clima parecía una escena tétrica de película de terror, género de filmes que la castaña odiaba.

-¿Por qué todo está gris justo hoy?- Enojada se sentó sobre una banca a tomar el resto de café que le quedaba – No puedo hacer lo que me da la gana, y tampoco puedo volver porque me estará esperando… Esto es una mierda.

Se puso de pie, resignada. Camino despreocupada de todo, internándose cada vez mas, iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que nunca vio al tipo extraño caminar tras de ella, no escucho los pasos acelerados que se acercaban, la respiración entre cortada que se mezclaba con el aire, tampoco la camioneta aparcada cenca del camino con las puertas abiertas esperando el delito que se cometería. Tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta del sujeto ya solo a un paso de distancia que la tomo desde atrás cubriendo su boca y cintura. Intento gritar y golpear al sujeto, le araño la cara, pero para ese entonces aquel desconocido logro poner una aguja en su cuello que la sumió en la inconsciencia.

4 días después

-¿Quieres ir al baño? – El mismo sujeto que le da de comer, viene tres veces al día a sacarla al baño también.

-Si- Respondió secamente aferrándose a la idea de dilucidar cualquier objeto, rincón o lugar que le diera la puerta de escape

El sujeto no dice nada mas, como siempre, espera unos segundos en la puerta para que se levante, debe sentir la suficiente confianza en que no intentará escapar, porque nunca la ha atado o sujetado al salir, sabe que no tiene escapatoria

-Detente – El baño se encuentra solo a una habitación de distancia, desde la cual se puede ver un largo pasillo que vislumbra 4 habitaciones más. No hay muebles, cuadros, alfombra, o indicios de que alguien decente viva en este lugar; incluso se ve sucio y descuidado por el paso del tiempo. Ni una triste mesa de teléfono.

-Tienes 5 minutos- Deja la puerta entre abierta, asegurándose de que quizás Shizuru no intente una locura con el espejo, contra el lavabo, o quién sabe que método de escapar de sus captores

-No te escucho

-Lo siento- Contesto rápidamente

Presionó su abdomen obligándose a dejar ir así sus últimos restos de dignidad humana; y aún así, era suficiente. En el baño solo podía encontrar un trapo y una pasta de jabón, con la que desesperadamente aprovechaba para asearse prolijamente en cada ocasión, así mismo aunque la comida fuera mala, la devoraba toda.

Si no comía, se debilitaría.

Si no se aseaba, perdería la cordura.

Si no obedecía, quién sabe que pasaría… solo le quedaba dejarse convertir en lo que sea que intentara este desgraciado sujeto de ojos verdes.

.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana despertó particularmente angustiada, viendo su sueño interrumpido por una algarabía en la planta baja.

 _-¡Eres un hijo de puta!-_ Aquel grito la hizo saltar de la cama, escabulléndose lentamente hacia la puerta para no ser escuchada

 _-¡Tu eres la puta aquí! ¡Por tu culpa todo se fue a la mierda!_ -Shizuru puso el oído contra el suelo sin poder oír mucho más

Se escuchaba el forcejeo de una pelea. La voz de un hombre y una mujer, gruñendo y refunfuñando en la lucha. Hasta ahora para la castaña podían haber solo tres personas involucradas en el secuestro: Quién la rapto, quién esperaba en la camioneta, y aquel que la alimentaba y la sacaba al baño. Este último siempre usaba una sudadera con el gorro cubriendo sus facciones, siendo su única facciones particular el color verde de sus ojos, y ese andar propio de alguien que odia todo en su vida, sentimiento que se podía verificar en sus ojos.

 _-Te lo diré solo una vez más ¡Ve arriba, o te meto un puto tiro! ¿O prefieres que se lo dé a tu hermana?_

- _¡Déjame verla al menos! Que mas quisieras que eso, maldito zángano_

Paff! Un golpe seco y fuerte, y luego silencio total.

Shizuru giro la cara para apoyar la otra oreja, entonces noto algo debajo de la alfombra junto a la cama. Una abertura en la madera que dejaba un agujero en medio de la tela vieja. Shizuru levantó la alfombra descubriendo un agujero producto de la madera podrida. A través de este, a unos 100 metros hacia abajo podía ver algo de una persona tirada en el suelo. Por el color de su sudadera y el gorro en su cabeza, era la misma persona que le llevaba de comer y la sacaba al baño.

-Escúchame bien… Si no me dejas ver a mí hermana, todo eso que le haces a la de arriba no te servirá de nada -Al decir esto agarro la sudadera roja del primero y lo levanto -Se lo que hacen con ella

El segundo sujeto le agarro del cuello, saco un arma de su bolsillo y le apuntó.

-A mí no me vas a decir que hacer

Dio un puñetazo a su cara. Al caer al suelo le golpeó con la empuñadura del arma, y ya en el suelo con la rodilla.

-¿Quién te crees para venir a decirme que hacer?... ¡Sigue así y ves como te mato a ti y a tu puta hermana!... -Un golpe más en la cabeza -¡Joder contigo!

El último golpe saco el gorro de su sudadera, dejando salir una melena cobalto que revelaba que quien recibió aquella paliza era en realidad una chica. Dicho todo aquello y dejándola inconsciente, ambos sujetos se marcharon. Shizuru permaneció un rato viendo a aquella chica a través del agujero, preocupada de que estuviera bien.

.

.

.

.

.

P.O.V Nat

Desperté en el mismo colchón de siempre, me dolía todo el cuerpo y no me podía levantar, camine al baño que esta en el cuarto como apenas pude, todo esto es una mierda, tengo que salir de aquí. Me apoye en el lavamanos mirando mi cara jodida en el espejo, había sangre en mi boca, nariz y frente, ese desgraciado se desquito conmigo. Me quite la sudadera con cuidado, es doloroso y no me llevará a un medico para revisarme, así que debo ir con cuidado, me quite la playera y vi con miedo como el color morado amarillento se quedaba en mi piel, en el estomago y costillas. Creo que si se desquito literal y físicamente.

Llevo aquí algunas semanas y esta es la mas fuerte que me ha dado.

 **3 semanas antes…**

-¡Alyssa el desayuno esta listo!- Nat puso un vaso de leche y un sándwich sobre la mesa

-Naaaat, quería huevos y tocino – Replico Alyssa llegando a toda velocidad

-¡Pero ya es tarde! Tengo que llevarte a la escuela después

Hace tres años nuestra madre murió. Alyssa paso a estar bajo la tutela mía, y desde entonces estamos juntas.

-Mooou…- La niña hizo un leve puchero y comenzó a comer mientras yo alistaba su bolso- No te atrasarías si dejaras todo listo en la noche

-Ya, ya, silencio niña – Corrí a lavarme los dientes y luego por mí casco negro y azul

-Ay te pones fastidiosa -Bufo tomando un casco mas pequeño, rosado y con dibujos graciosos en el.

Caminamos hacia la motocicleta.

-¿Para cuándo el auto? -Demando Alyssa poniéndose su casco rosa

-No seas niña, la otra semana tengo comprador para este bebe, entonces veremos

-¡Soy una niña, Nat! No seas boba jajajajaja -Alyssa se subió detrás de mí

-Entonces no seas tan niña – Le dije riendo mientras pasaba un cinturón desde la cintura de ella hasta la mia

Ese día empezó como cualquier otro. Deje a Alyssa en su escuela y luego fui a mis clases… como todos los días. Al llegar por supuesto que me estaba esperando alguien.

-Ya es tarde- Cierta pelirroja me habló seriamente

-Lo siento Nao, fui a dejar a mi hermana ya sabes – Tocaba clase de deportes, ya todos en el patio con sus uniformes esperaban el comienzo de las clases

-Nat, me carga cuando no me avisas que no iras por mi

-Perdón pelirroja, me quede dormida y Alyssa perdió el autobús – ofreció una mirada sincera

-Solo una llamada, Nat – Tomo mis mejillas y las apretó – Solo eso estoy pidiendo cachorro

-Si, si, no volverá a pasar – Me robo un pequeño beso, luego fuimos juntas a la clase de deportes

Todo seguía como todos los días, Nao discutia conmigo cada que otra chica se acercaba, y todo era rutinario hasta fueron las 5 de la tarde, donde yo tenía permiso especial para ir a buscar a mí hermana y salir más temprano. Pero ese día, al llegar por ella…

-¿Cómo que ya salió?

-Hace como 5 minutos salió- Me respondió la profesora

-No, eso no es posible…

Desesperada corrí hacia el parqueadero. A la distancia vi a un tipo agarrando a Alyssa y metiéndola a una camioneta.

-¿Alyssa?

-¡NAT!- Grito ella sacando la mano del tipo de su boca

-¡Alyssa, no!- Corrí a toda velocidad hacia el auto, que aunque arranco tenía la ventana abierta de dónde me agarre. Pero al ganar velocidad finalmente caí.

-¡Ese hijo de puta!- Regrese corriendo a mí motocicleta; aún podía agarrarlo

Acelere dejando todo lo que traía. La camioneta iba en toda velocidad y se podían ver los brazos de Alyssa saliendo por la ventanilla. No podía perder a mí hermana de esa manera… Habían dos personas dentro del auto, quien manejaba y quién la mantenía cautiva, pero de alguna manera debía rescatarla aún así. Pasábamos calles y más calles a toda velocidad, me sorprendía como ninguna patrulla de policía o vecino curioso nos había visto, íbamos a toda velocidad, pero yo solo pensaba en rescatar a mí hermana.

Deje de ver calles, solo quedaban árboles a ambos lados de la carretera. Repentinamente la camioneta freno en seco, haciendo que mí moto chocará y me tumbara varios metros, pero en el camino la camioneta en si misma choco contra un árbol destrozando el frente de ella. La moto se arrastró en el pavimento chocando contra un árbol.

-¡Nat!- Escuche a Alyssa desde el auto. Me arrastraba con mucha dificultad hacia el auto. Mí vista se nublaba, y mí cuerpo era muy pesado

-Alyssa…- Murmuré apenas, tratándome de levantar con todas mis fuerzas. Fuerzas que no tenía, ya que apenas podía pararme por gracia de la adrenalina. Tenía que recuperar a mí hermana.

-¡Aggh! De escucho un quejido desde el frente del auto. Caminé en dirección al quejido, manteniéndome a unos metros de distancia, para ver como el conductor se hallaba atravesado por un gran trozo de madera que atravesaba su estómago, de su boda brotaba sangre.

-¡Hermano!- Grito el tipo en el asiento trasero. Salió y encontró por la puerta del copiloto, presionando la herida y sacando el cinturón de seguridad -Resiste

-Nat- Exclamó Alyssa escapando hacia mí. Aparentemente se encontraba bien

-Salgamos de aquí- Mire hacia mí moto destrozada

-Vamos por el bosque- Mí hermana tiraba de mí brazo llevándome fuera de la carretera

Unos metros más de caminata y caí. Quizás la caída movió algo en mí cabeza, porque esa fue la última vez que vi a Alyssa. No sé con certeza si está viva o muerta, solo se que si no hago las cosas que me obliga, puede morir. He sido obligada a alimentar y prestar atención a una chica del piso de arriba, pero eso es todo lo que se.

.

.

.

Saliendo de mis recuerdos, termino de lavar mi cara y vestirme rápido, desde que estoy aquí he intentado revisar cada cuarto en Busca de mi hermana y no esta en ninguno de la primera ni segunda planta. Solo me falta el ático y sótano tengo que encontrar la forma de revisar esos lugares.

-Hey – Uno de los sujetos entro abriendo la puerta de una patada -Es hora de la comida, la bandeja esta sobre la mesa, no derrames nada y ve con cuidado te estaré observando.

Resoplando camine lento, cada paso era como una estocada en mis costillas, el dolor latente de mi cabeza solo empeoraba a cada paso. Baje a la cocina ante la atenta mirada de ambos, desde que estoy aquí no me han dejado sola en ningún momento que debo llevarle comida a la chica o sacarla al baño.

-¿Te duele, Kuga? – el que me miraba desde el sofá me pregunto de forma burlesca, el sujeto regordete que parece esta al mando es el que me saca siempre del cuarto.

-Ojala te duela tanto como a mi hermano le dolió- Me habla el mas delgado que comencé a llamar jefe porque es como le dice el otro sujeto

-Quizá y el lo disfruto- Le dije desafiante provocando que camine rápido en mi dirección

-Jefe- el otro tipo gordo lo detiene antes que me golpee, por lo que se, el sujeto que iba en el auto era su hermano y murió en aquel accidente. Aunque bien merecido lo tenia ese hijo de puta – Necesitamos que se pueda mover aun. – Toco su hombro evitando cualquier otro acto de violencia

-Ya ve rápido, antes que te ponga un tiro entre esos ojos – Dijo con desprecio y se dio la vuelta

Tomando el mismo camino de siempre entre a la cocina completamente reluciente, el color blanco incluso llega a doler los ojos, y sobre la barra esta la bandeja perfectamente alineada como todos los días.

Ya con la bandeja en mis manos vuelvo a subir con dificultad las escaleras, esto dolerá por semanas, ya no puedo seguir así. Debo buscarla la forma de hacer que confiesen donde esta Alyssa, para después matarlos y disfrutar la vista de cada gota que de sangre saliendo de su boca….

.

.

.

P.O.V Shizuru

El tipo de la comida llego un poco mas temprano hoy. Cuando termina de abrirse la puerta caigo en cuenta que el sujeto a quien le dieron la paliza ayer era el bueno en realidad ELLA. Es una ella no un el.

Con dificultad pone una de las rodillas en el piso para dejar la bandeja donde siempre. Cuando lo logra cae a un lado quedando sentada inclinada del lado derecho.

Instintivamente hice un movimiento rápido y me levante de la cama

-¡No te muevas!- Defensivamente retrocedió ahí mismo en el piso y levanto una de sus manos

-Solo iba a ayudarte -Dije despacio para que nadie mas nos escuchara, en el mismo momento que dije eso miro en dirección al pasillo – Descuida no intentare escapar

Aun desconfiada miraba en mi dirección sin perder de vista ninguno de mis pasos. Quizá creía que la atacaría y saldría corriendo para escapar. Pero no soy tonta, se que hay mas personas abajo.

Tome su brazo y ayude a ponerse de pie, se veía muy delgada y su piel estaba tan blanca como un papel.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunte sorprendentemente preocupada. Ella se tomaba las costillas.

-Estoy bien, no es nada que no pasara antes- Eso lo dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible , pero lo escuche.

-Comienzo a pensar que no eres un secuestrador mas- Eso pensé pero salió de mi boca como una frase mas que entendible

Me miro extrañada como si la hubiera ofendido y quito su brazo de forma brusca.

-No estoy aquí por voluntad propia

-Ya somos dos- Respondí con burla

-No debemos hablar, se darán cuenta – Dijo esta dando un paso cerca de la puerta

-Espera…- es el primer contacto mas personal al que tengo con alguien desde hace 4 días no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad

-No puedo alterar mi plan

-Quiero ser parte de el -Soné más desesperada y di un paso al frente

-Detente, de verdad – Camino mas rápido hasta quedar por fuera de la puerta, me hablaba con el convencimiento de ella poder lidiar con la situación.

-Por favor, al menos dime tu nombre

Antes de marcharse solo escuché un leve murmullo: Natsuki.

Algo extraño paso en ese momento, estos días he tratado de no perder el control, de estar tranquila y tomar cada oportunidad para mirar o tener algún objeto que pueda servirme. Pero esto fue muy distinto. Mi corazón latió desbocado, aferrándose a la inimaginable luz de esperanza que ese nombre me dio.

.

.

.

Para terminar debo agradecer a mi nova❤

Ella me ayudo a revisar este fic edito mi mala ortoGrafia, gracias amor❤

Por ultimo que a ver si descubren el mensaje oculto que esta en el fic. Si lo descubren dejen su comentario, si no lo descubren tambien.

Gracias a todos por leer

Andi fuera!


End file.
